


Underwater

by i605



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo不相信Herc能独自一人驾驶机甲，但Herc做到了。<br/>【脑洞来自肉包菊苣】</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater

 

 

**I**

　　倒计时终归于零，他失去了Chuck，但世界从Kaiju的手中被救了出来。他不知道自己是应该为失去Chuck，他在这世上唯一的亲人而悲伤，还是该跟着其他人一起庆祝人类的这场胜利。也许更多的是后者吧。

　　突如其来的胜利引爆了人们压抑已久的情绪，在众人庆祝的同时，海岸线的重建工作也被推上了任务之首。受工作之委，Herc离开了香港基地奔波于各个海岸之间。忙碌的作息挤走了他用来悲伤的时间，睡眠对于这个经历了整场战争，甚至目睹了战争结束的老男人来说已经成了一个陌生的词汇，伴着直升机螺旋桨的轰鸣小憩片刻，他便能恢复足够多的精神来面对眼下的工作。只有当奔波的间余，留下他无事可做，或是Max开始东张西望四处寻找的时候，Herc才会突然意识到他到底失去了什么。

　　飞机颠簸着降落在施工点附近，抹去徘徊在眼角还没来得及流下的眼泪，Herc又有了新的任务需要去打理。

　　他是个军人，是个战士。曾经是，现在是，将来也不会改变。战士从不放弃反抗，战士从不流泪悲伤。Herc也不会。

　　虫洞被炸毁的两个月前，在Raleigh还未加入到他们的队伍里时，老Hansen背着儿子偷偷在悉尼的海边买了一栋房子。他看过工队重建的计划书，一旦战争结束了，那里便会是澳方最先修建的地方。借着渠道上的优势，Herc用去大半积蓄提前抢下了那块地皮和比邻着延伸进太平洋里的沙滩。

　　战争的胜利让人们变得前所未有的亢奋，大批闲滞下来的军人士兵都纷纷投身进家园的重建工作。一处处新的地标和住房以令人瞋目的速度拔地而起。旧金山，温哥华，香港，甚至几近不复存在的东京... 战后的世界用它崭新的姿态安抚着在人兽对抗中失去亲友的生还者，以为新的环境就能给那些残缺的灵魂带来一个新的开始。

　　虫洞被炸毁的第二年，Raleigh带着Mako一起搬去了旧金山。Herc在海边买下的那栋房子终于建好了。木质的门廊，石阶砌成的房基。站在二楼卧室的小窗子前，海浪拍打沙滩的风景可以尽收眼底。设计和装修是Herc在买下地皮后就安排好的，他甚至还在房子迎着大海的那一侧设计了飘窗，知道那里会成为Chuck与Max独处的最佳地点。房壁按照Herc的嘱咐被刷成了暖暖的浅黄色，抵着背面高矮不一的针树丛，当晨光或夕阳倾泻而下的时候，即便只有两个大男人与一条斗牛犬，也足以让这处庇护所弥漫起家的气息。

　　这本应该是Herc的新开始，一个可以让他与Chuck忘记战争带来的伤痛，一个让他们重修父子，或者恋人，或者其他任何关系的起点。可直到他真正踏足于那条幽长的门廊时他才意识到，这只不过是他给自己修建的一所巨大坟墓，埋葬着他曾经的愿望，一个平凡生活的幻影。

　　看着眼前空荡荡的房子，Herc感觉自己就像是分道扬镳的恋人在紧盯着手指上的婚戒。起初几天，现实总是会显得让人难以接受。老Hansen成天把自己关在家里，不去工作岗位报道，也拒绝迎见任何前来探望的友人。不胜酒力的澳洲男人，几瓶烈酒便足以让他忘记所有的不快，昏睡上一小阵子。但随着时间的推移，婚戒对于恋人们来说也渐渐变成了单纯的，环绕在指间的一枚装饰。它的存在不会再带来任何温暖与希望，也不会寄托着任何承诺。直到有一天，当恋人摘下婚戒的时候，他甚至感觉不到丝毫的惋惜与悲伤。

　　Herc又重新出现在了他的工作岗位上，平静得好像什么都没发生过一样。Tendo想要问，却不知该如何开口，生怕自己冒失的词语会不小心豁开男人的伤疤。但事实却是，不论他用多么直接的言语来关心，询问，甚至质疑的时候，Herc都会诚实而又极其平淡地告诉他他想要听到的答案。Tendo感觉自己就像是一颗硬拳打在面团上一样，激不起男人内心任何的波澜。他扯着自己的背带，愤愤地告诉Herc早晚有一天，他需要面对现实。

　　也许他已经面对现实并且学会接受了。Herc妻子丧命的那一年，他也是现在这般冷静，以至于当人们问起的时候才惊讶地得知原来那场悲剧只是几周之前的事情。沉默，也许这就是他接受现实的态度，亦或许...他还没有意识到Chuck这次是真的离开了。

 

 

**II**

　　倒计时的牌子挂载Shatterdome的大门顶迟迟无人摘下。说是迷信也好，说是个别人精准的直觉也罢。当初牌子无人取下，现在倒也省了再次挂上的麻烦。

　　谁能想到，在虫洞消失的三年后，Kaiju又卷土重来了。

　　旧时的战友，因为夏威夷岛的一场袭击而重新被聚集在一起。那群美丽的岛屿现在已经变成一片废墟沉没进太平洋底，一同沉没的还有人们期待战争胜利的信心。

　　活下来的驾驶员里，Herc是资历最老的一位。本应该成为对抗Kaiju的主力驾驶员的他，此刻却有了更棘手的问题需要面对——他需要再找到一位可以完美同步的驾驶员。

　　出乎所有人的意料，甄选过程进行得异常艰难。猎人学院早在几年之前就停止了培训计划，现在能联系到的毕业学员，大部分都从未操控过一部真正的机甲。而个别成绩出众，有幸与老Hansen一起试驾的学员也频频出现了同步失调的状况。引用他们的原话，在与Herc建立通感后，他们“只看到了一片黑暗”。

　　Tendo最担心的情况恐怕真的出现了。Chuck的牺牲已经将Herc的内心侵蚀殆尽，在老男人空荡的皮囊之下留下了一个永远也无法填补的缺口。

　　怪兽第二次袭击的时候，Raleigh和Mako驾着Gipsy Danger成功保卫了尚未重建竣工的海岸。新一代的Kaiju比之前要聪明得多，他们不断变换着入侵的方式和路线，每次登场都会进化出更令人匪夷所思的武器。Raleigh和Mako在战斗中受了伤，但Herc却只能像个废人一样坐在指挥中心里，眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。

　　基地里的生活总是会让他难以避免地联想到Chuck。本来就不怎么宽敞的宿舍，在少了一个人后竟显得更加空荡的。现在Herc不必再拖着疲惫的身子特意爬到上铺去睡觉了，也不用再一边又一边地收拾着被那个毛小子乱丢一气的衣物和靴子了。但习惯已成，就算无人再来添乱，Herc也老是忍不住想要憋足火气教骂Chuck的不守规矩，然后望着收置工整的宿舍和缩在墙角的Max愣愣发呆。

　　拧开水阀，Herc钻进浴室里想用凉水浇灭这股迎头而上的燥热或者其他什么感情。一个人的浴室，连水都变得分外冰冷。它们从老男人姜黄色的发丝间流淌而下，滑过他紧闭的眼皮，理顺了一路上遇到的每一根毛发。水是咸的，粘着在他的皮肤上，让他像溺了水般难以呼吸。

　　Herc不禁想知道，当Striker Eureka在海底被炸成碎片的时候，Chuck是否也有过同样的感觉。

　　他猛地睁开眼睛，因为在水滴击打瓷砖之中，他似乎听到了Chuck叫自己爸爸的声音。接着，水变得更咸了。

　　去他妈的什么战士，他现在只是个没用的废物。

　　Hansen甚至都没有费力去擦干身体就把自己摔倒了床上。一场无梦的睡眠，这是他能想到的最好的消磨时间的方法了。但老天似乎不肯就此放过这个可怜的男人，连这么一点微不足道的请求都得不到任何施舍。那一晚，他梦到了Chuck。

　　食堂里，男孩坐在餐桌前，丢给Herc一个气愤的背影。

　　“这次又是为了什么？”老男人在他身边坐下，而Chuck只是倔强着霸占了更多的空间。“你不应该是这样的。”

　　Max嗅到了熟悉的气味，欢快地背叛了Herc一头钻进Chuck的怀里。“什么？”老男人皱起眉头。

　　“我牺牲自己不是为了让你活成现在这样！”Chuck用拳头垂着桌板。即便生着气，两颗大大的酒窝依然嵌在他的嘴角上，让Herc忍不住想把一切过错都揽到自己身上。

　　Herc想要说话，但发现自己的嘴已经被Chuck的堵上了。

　　他们又回到了那间乱糟糟的，弥漫着男式古龙水的宿舍里。Chuck脱下夹克丢在地上，迫不及待地从头顶撕扯着自己的背心。他把老男人死死地挤在门板上，两人的狗链相互碰撞发出清脆的声音，随后纠缠在一起，难以分离。

　　Chuck用力捏着Herc长满胡茬的下巴，把他的头固定在门上。男孩伸出舌头在Herc的嘴里胡乱搅动着，把他原本顺畅的气息打散成小段。两个人紧贴在一起，相互磨蹭着裆部的凸起。儿子撕开了老Hansen身上那件又脏又难看的土黄色T恤，露出下面起伏不平，点缀着琥珀色毛发的胸膛。

　　他们解开腰带褪下裤子，Chuck把Herc转了个身，反手压在门板上。他把自己勃起的老二夹在父亲的股间，一边向前刺着一边用Herc再熟悉不过的澳洲口音骂着粗口。男孩的频率和力道比以往更加急迫，莽撞得就像是在报复。他把手指塞进男人的口中，Herc配合地轻咬着，直到听到自己身后传来Chuck高潮时的低吼。

　　Herc知道自己与Chuck的父子关系没有那么多家庭的色彩，相比之下，更像是单纯的长辈与晚辈之间的说教。但他爱Chuck，不论是作为儿子还是作为恋人。尽管职业迫使他们一直游走在生与死的边缘，但Herc从未想过自己有一天会失去Chuck。生，或是死，在他的印象里一直都是两个人要共同面对的事情，但Chuck的离开彻底打乱他的计划。没有他，Herc不知道自己该如何前进，或是去向哪里。

　　老Hansen把残存在Chuck分身上的精液草草地涂抹在自己粗肥的老二上，然后转过身小心翼翼地撑开Chuck的通道。Herc的手臂揽在Chuck胸前，头搭在他肩膀的一边，轻轻啄咬着男孩耳朵敏感的边缘。

　　Herc低声说着对不起，但他不知道Chuck是否听到了。男孩鲜活的肉体在他身下扭动着，让他不禁伤感起来。他想念Chuck，也想念他的身体。如果可以，他希望时间能永远定格在这一刻。哪怕他们只是单纯的共处在一起，哪怕Chuck生气永远也不肯原谅他。他只想再多看一眼男孩紧皱的眉头，多看一眼他那能融化冰霜，让一切疼爱都变得值得的笑容。

　　他只想让Chuck Hansen活着。

　　Herc在高潮的那一刻醒来了，随后跌进空虚的深渊里。梦里的Chuck那么真实，两个人都没有离开狗链纠缠的距离，似乎伸手即可触及，但Herc却没办法让他留下来。地上的Max还在熟睡着，时不时地发出咕噜的声响。愣了会儿神后Herc才意识到，年近半百的自己竟然梦遗了。

 

 

**III**

　　Kaiju从来不会停下进攻的脚步，但他们的每一次袭击都能让Newt与Hermann离新虫洞的位置更近一步。

　　驾驶员的甄选也从未停下过，但每天结束后，Herc都不得不独自揽下那些无声的指责，拖着自己疲惫的身躯回到宿舍里，期待着如果运气好的话，他可以再次与Chuck在梦中相见。

　　只不过Chuck一直未再出现。

　　与儿子分别的那一幕，就像恐怖片的桥段一样一直在Herc的梦魇里循环重复着。有的时候他忍不住去想，如果他那时能自私一点，勇敢一点，拒绝让Pentecost带走Chuck，说不定男孩现在依旧会躺在自己温暖的怀里。但如果他是Chuck，恐怕他也会做出同样的决定。

　　他甘心牺牲自己，只为让Chuck能平安地活着。

　　一觉醒来，Herc似乎终于想通了什么。这么久以来第一次，Herc想要主动站到驾驶舱里去找到一位能完美同步的副驾。

　　事实证明，多年来的驾驶经验还是让Herc占有了足够多的优势。今天来试驾的依旧是个年轻的小伙子，据说有过短暂的实驾经历。男孩是个法国人，在Kaiju第一次入侵西海岸的时候就随着家人逃到了香港。他那一头明晃晃的金发让Herc联想到了Chuck，不过与Chuck相比男孩太单薄了，瘦弱的身骨让他质疑这人究竟能否禁得住Kaiju的击打。

　　两人的第一次同步，Herc感觉自己状态格外地好，一切都像他所熟悉的那样。他看到了悉尼被Scissure践毁的城区，看到了核弹在身后爆炸，将他所熟悉的一切，连同Angela一起夷为平地。他看到自己与Scott一起进入了猎人学院，三年后，Chuck也迈着同样的步子成为了学院下的一员。他看到了自己与Chuck的第一次通感，那是他第一次将所有秘密暴露在儿子的面前，脆弱的，黑暗的，充满欲望的... 

　　Angela离世把他与Chuck的关系拉扯成了两个极端。平日里，Chuck总是跟他臭着一张脸，除了谈论Max，两人几乎无话可说。即便亲热过后，两人的话也不是很多。但在通感时，Chuck却总是义无反顾地站在Herc的身边，让他知道无论他们将要面对什么，他都会成为他的后盾。

　　老Hansen知道他之所以会这样，是因为他把母亲去世的责任强加在了自己的身上。或许他永远也不能理解，如果Angela面对着同样的选择，她肯定也会放弃Hercules去拯救儿子。

　　亦或许...他已经懂了。

　　悉尼海边的那栋房子再次浮现在Herc眼前。他本打算在这里修缮他们父子间的关系，像个普通人一样重新开始生活下去。但Chuck没留给他一个改过自新的机会，残忍地让他背负一生“差父亲”的恶名。

　　Herc推开门，听到楼上的卧室里传来悉悉索索的声响。令他惊讶地，卧室里的人竟然是Chuck。男坐在床边抬头冲他笑着，身上穿了一件简素的白体恤和一条牛仔裤。对于从小就习惯了基地生活的Chuck来说，这并不是一身常见的装扮。但在他们的新家里，身材微微有些圆润的Chuck看起来倒更像是一个贪吃的大男孩，无忧无虑的生活在没有Kaiju打扰的海边上。

　　Herc用了一些时间才意识到，原来这就是他想要的一切。

　　同步失调了，Herc被法国男孩搀扶着带出机舱。Tendo取消了今后的甄选安排，因为在他看来Herc已经不再适合驾驶机甲了。

 

 

**IV**

　　自从同步失调后，Herc总是能闻到一股腥咸的味道，有时他甚至能从嘴里尝出来。走在人群之中，似乎总有那么一个高傲的，不悦的声音在叫着他父亲。宿舍的床单上时常会留下一个不属于Herc的温度或是古龙水的香味。偶尔的夜晚里，即便基地的空调失灵罢工，他也会冷得裹上一层层被子。

　　Kaiju频频挑战着人类保卫家园的决心，三个月后，随着实验室里的一声惊呼，一切终于要结束了。Newt定位了新虫洞的位置，Tendo派出了两只新人机甲去镇守海岸，Gipsy Danger则直捣虫洞。

　　一切都晃似昨日，Herc再一次坐在控制室里，看着Raleigh和Mako被两只Kaiju纠缠在一起。

　　“做点什么！”Herc冲Tendo吼道，吓得Max躲到了陌生人的身后。

　　“我们只有这些了！除此之外，祈祷吧。”Tendo松了松颈口的领结。

　　“让我去。”

　　“你疯了。”控制室里的所有人都安静了下来，“没有谁能独自驾驶新一代的机甲，Pentecost不行，你也不行！”

　　“但我不会让Chuck的牺牲付之东流！”说完，Herc愤然离去。

　　直到另一只机甲的指示灯被点亮，Tendo才意识到Herc的话有多么严肃。现在他只能祈祷着奇迹，祈祷着Herc和其他人都能平安归来。

　　一个人进行通感，这事对于Herc来说也是第一次。有Chuck在的时候一切看起来都那么简单，他甚至不需要去担心被对方窥见什么秘密。Herc与Chuck，他们相知得太多，以至于当Chuck用力把Herc推远时，他们的一部分仍紧紧连接在一起。

　　Herc用余光从头盔的面罩里瞥去，原本空荡的位置此刻正站着一个身穿旧式盔甲的身影。

　　“你怎么在这？”Herc的声音让控制台前的Tendo皱起了眉毛。

　　“不然我还能去哪，老头子？我一直在这，在你的链接里。”Chuck甚至都没忘记他们同步时惯用的动作，“我要是走了谁来救你的小命？”

　　控制台上，Herc的同步指数一路飙升。

　　一群直升机把机甲丢进了太平洋的中央，随着下潜的深度不断增加，Herc已经能看到Gipsy Danger的影子了。Kaiju看到了新的玩具，丢下旧的那只摆着尾巴冲了过来。Gipsy Danger的躯体缓缓沉入洋底，而新机甲巨大的金属手臂则在怪兽的撕扯下发出扭曲的声响。一阵凄厉的嘶嚎，Herc面前的怪兽被整齐地截成两半。

　　“Herc？你怎么来了？”通讯器里传来了Raleigh喘息不均的声音。

　　“看你们需要帮忙我就来了。Mako还好吗？”

　　“还好，但是...我们的机甲被击穿了，正在向驾驶舱里漏水。”

　　“你们先回去，剩下的交给我吧。”

　　另一只Kaiju朝着上浮的机甲追了过去，Herc抓住了他的尾巴，把他重重地摔在洋底的石脊上。怪兽翻滚着逃出了Herc的视线，迂回了一圈后在背面用触手缠住了机甲的四肢。

　　“Herc！”Raleigh在通讯器里叫到。

　　“别回来，走！”Herc扭过头看着身边的Chuck。他们的所思所想都在通感中相互传递着，但男孩还是习惯地点了点头。“Raleigh？”Herc问道。

　　“我在。”

　　“Max就拜托你们了。”

　　机甲挣扎着游到了虫洞的上方，Herc激活了安置在机甲内的核弹。Kaiju拆下了机甲头部的驾驶舱，抱着下沉的身躯坠入虫洞。

　　水开始似无顾忌地漫进机舱里，没过了Herc的小腿。Chuck在机舱断电的一瞬间就消失不见了，但Herc能感觉到他还在这。窒息中腥咸的味道，冰冷中温暖的体温，一具伸手不可触及的躯体。他知道，那就是Chuck。

　　Chuck从未离开过他，他一直活在老Hansen的通感里。

　　三年零七个月，人类再一次击败了Kaiju。也许这次，他们终于可以重新开始了。他可以像个正常的单亲父亲一样给Chuck做早餐，督促他清洗自己的脏衣服。他们可以坐在门廊上共享几口啤酒，一起欣赏海边的落日，或是在海边的沙滩上玩飞盘... Max一定不喜欢那些沙子跑进嘴里的感觉。

　　他不知道Chuck是否会原谅自己，无论是Angela的死，Chuck的牺牲，还是自己的执念。但至少这一次，Herc终于能再次拥着Chuck的身体入睡了，然后一同沉进这片无声的洋底。

* The End


End file.
